Bulgy
Bulgy is a double-decker bus; he is on Duck's Branchline and had hens at his own bridge and had a henhouse. Backstories: Bulgy first arrived on Duck's Branchline; He wasn't friendly like Bertie. And he talked really differently to Duck making Duck upset, Bulgy also wanted to "free the roads" like the sign on top of him says. [[Oliver (engine)|'Oliver']]' had been insisted that another bus took his and Duck's passengers; there was Bulgy. Oliver had insisted Bulgy as a "mean scarlet deciever".' When Bulgy was stuck, he was under a bridge; the passengers were inside him and were supposed to be in Duck's coaches. Bulgy had stayed in the bridge all nighttime and woke up next morning finding hens. Bulgy soon was free from his bridge and his driver built a henhouse for the hens. Bulgy was soon free on the roads again; Thomas and Emily had found out about this. Bulgy was sent to the Sodor Henhouse; and got a new green livery. He was pleased. Bulgy is a double-decker bus who wanted to "free the roads". He is different often not by ''just ''freeing roads, freeing rails also. Appearances: * [[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Fro Whom The Belle Tolls, A Christmas Caroline. Specials: * [[Saving Pirate Ryan|'Saving Pirate Ryan']]. Gallery: Bulgy Takes the High Road.jpg TheFlyingScotsmanReturns1-0.jpg Henry'sHancarHavoc31.png Toby's New Cowcatchers.png ForWhomTheBelleTolls.png Category:Characters Category:Buses Category:Red Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Road vehicles Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:Non-rail Characters Category:Non Rail Category:2003 Category:Red Buses Category:Males Category:Vehicles Category:4 Wheels Category:2010 Category:Introduced in 2003 Category:Retired in 2005 Category:Introduced in 2010 Category:Standard Gauge Category:Retired in 2011 Category:2003-2005 Category:2010-2011 Category:Retired Items Category:Villains Category:Male Buses Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Season 3 Category:Roadway Category:New in 2003 Category:2003 Debuts Category:Season 3 Debuts Category:Red Characters Category:Non-front magnet Category:Male Characters Category:2003 Items Category:Green Category:Merchandised Characters Category:No 4 Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Learning Curve Category:Model Series Characters Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:Merchandise Category:TV Series Category:Red Vehicles Category:Red Non Rail Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Red Road Vehicles Category:Male Non Rail Category:Green Non Rail Category:Green Buses Category:Green Vehicles Category:Male Vehicles Category:Green Road Vehicles Category:Green Characters Category:Items Category:Yellow Category:Yellow Non Rail Category:Yellow and Red Category:Green and Yellow Category:Season 3 Characters Category:New in Season 3 Category:Railway Bus Category:RWY BUS Category:Yellow Road Vehicles Category:Off Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:Red 2003 Category:Yellow 2003 Category:Off Rail Characters Category:Yellow and Red Non Rail Category:Red Items Category:Red Characters Introduced in Season 3 Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Red Retired Items Category:Green Items Category:Red Wooden Railway Category:Square Faces Category:Magnets Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Red Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Yellow Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Green Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Red Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Non Rail Items Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Red TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Non Rail TV Series Category:Green TV Series Category:Yellow TV Series Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Merchandised Non Rail Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Green Wooden Railway Category:Yellow Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:TVS Category:Sodor Roadways Category:TVS Characters Category:Off Rail Category:TV Series Off Rail Category:Red TVS Category:Green TVS Category:Yellow TVS Category:MS Characters Category:TWR Characters Category:Model Series Off Rail Category:TV Series Buses Category:Model Series Category:Red Non-rail vehicles Category:Model Category:RWS Category:RWS Characters Category:TAF Category:Toy Characters Category:Double Decker Buses Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Faced Characters Category:Road Characters Category:Characters that go on Road